Noche Eterna
by Luna Ming
Summary: Preludio a 'Ruedas del Destino' Crossover con Twilight. Hermione reflecciona su vida mientras ve su destino escapar de sus manos en la boda de Remus y Tonks. El futuro está vacío y pronto el sol dejará de salir en su horizonte. ONE-SHOT


_Nota:_ Buenas Buenas!! Prometí hacer un crossover de Twilight (Crepúsculo) y Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, como estoy en la tercera y última parte de la serie 'Tonos', me he enfocado más en esta que en cualquier otro escrito, resultando en que dejara de lado la idea por el momento, la cual por desgracia se ramificó en dos ideas. Claro que no podía dejar las cosas así y cuando se me presentó la idea de este preludio desde el punto de vista de Hermione, no pude evitar detener un día el 5to capítulo del fanfic para darle lugar a esto.

Aviso, como dice el sumario, es un one-shot, un preludio a 'Ruedas del Destino', el fic que será largo y crossover en si con los personajes de ambas series de libros. Es en si una prueba para ver la respuesta que tiene así que si bien no insisto mucho con el tema de los review, en este, por favor dejen como para saber si realmente valdrá la pena postear el fic completo una vez que termine con mi proyecto actual.

Como idea, les dejo una visión de 'Ruedas del Destino', como para saber la opinión general del tema y la idea del segundo fic que se ramificó de la idea original, más que nada la dualidad de los personajes del primero.

**Ruedas del Destino: **A veces la vida es injusta, ofrece una manzana que no podemos morder, o al menos eso creemos... hasta que podemos ver a otra persona en nuestra posición. Eso es lo que les sucede a Edward y Bella cuando se encuentran con una historia tan parecida como diferente, Remus y Hermione, Hombre-lobo y humana. ¿Será que así se veían ellos desde afuera?

**Corazón de Espada:** Bella es una persona normal, ¿Cierto? Entonces, ¿Por que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos hay ciertas cosas que no parecen correctas en su propia historia? ¿por que a pesar de que los vampiros deberían inspirarle terror no puede evitar sentirse cómoda junto a su novio, Edward, y toda su familia? ¿Por qué presiente que no es ese su lugar? A veces la respuesta puede traer más complicaciones que ayudas.

Bueno, eso es todo, que si sigo así el fic será más corto que la nota...

Cuidense y Besos,

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Noche Eterna**

Se paró con una sonrisa indulgente, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, si él no quería ese destino, no era quien para negarle su libertad.

Era la condenada unión que le hacía permanecer en ese exacto lugar sin poder expresar su verdadera opinión. Que estaba cometiendo una locura, que estaba arruinando su vida solo por negarla.

Su estúpido sentido de la lealtad les iba a matar, no solo a él, sino que a los dos.

Muchos se preguntarán a quien se refería con "él" y por una vez la respuesta era sencilla aunque no fácil de explicar: Remus Jhon Lupin. Ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, actual miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Hombre-Lobo y la mayor desgracia desde que le había visto por primera vez en su vida entrando al salón de clase de defensa como su profesor hacía menos de 4 años.

El porque, sin embargo, era todo un tema en si mismo…

Pocos sabían que los hombres-lobo tenían una parte débil y otra fuerte, como los vampiros, había dos tipos. Con los vampiros era sencillo, unos con alma que podían caminar a la luz del sol, aunque no fuera recomendable sin un hechizo o al menos una crema que absorbiera los rayos como una pantalla solar, y los sin alma, aquellos que dormían de día y vivían de noche, ya que el mero contacto con los rayos ultravioletas les convertiría en cenizas…

Los hombres-lobo tenían algo parecido, lo que algunos llamaban 'benditos' y los 'condenados', derogación que también se extendía a los vampiros.

Los Benditos eran aquellos que habían heredado el don del cambio con el fin de ser guardianes. Pocos de estos se hacían ver lejos de sus tierras natales y el cambio se realizaba a voluntad, sin dolor más que unas ropas rotas a pesar de estar ligados profundamente a sus sentimientos. Los Condenados en cambio… se podría decir que son los típicos hombres-lobo de las películas. Una noche al mes, durante la luna llena, se convertían en bestias rabiosas que matarían a cualquiera sin distinguir entre amigos y enemigos. A todos menos a una persona…

Y ahí estaba el tema que una vez más le acosaría mientras escuchaba la marcha nupcial que anunciaba la entrada de la novia, sin siquiera distinguir que ya había llegado al altar que estaba esperando a la novia para que comience la ceremonia que con o sin suerte terminaría su martirio.

La única persona a la que no matarían en sus estados de frenesí los hombres lobos, era a su imprintado. Esa persona que les despierta un amor más fuerte que cualquier otro, aquel amor que para los condenados puede significar la salvación…

Bingo, El condenado que imprinte, luego de marcar a esa persona, dígase morderla en estado transformado, pasará al igual que esta a ser un 'Bendito', aunque de bendición no tuviera nada. Es más como crear una manada para defender un territorio, una forma de expandirse.

Por un momento su mirada se chocó con los ojos miel de Remus, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente.

La desgracia de la imprición de los condenados era que la hembra era la que tenía la tendencia a recibir la mayor parte de la compulsión, lo cual si bien al hombre, sea humano y hombre-lobo, le daba la tendencia a responder favorablemente a los avances de la mujer, esto no lo hacía del todo perfecto.

¿Cómo explicarle a un hombre que tenía más que el doble de edad en comparación a ella que simplemente no podía detener lo que le pasaba?

Dejó que un bufido escapara de ella sin notar que fue en medio de los votos de Tonks. Por suerte la única persona que le había escuchado fue precisamente el culpable de su situación.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué saltara y festejara que se estaba casando con alguien a quien no amaba con el único fin de alejarse de ella? ¿O quizá que lo hiciera porque iba a romper lentamente el corazón de alguien inocente por no querer admitir que le necesitaba?

Pero, claro, después de todo ella no se lo estaba haciendo fácil. Tampoco que él lo hubiera hecho en un principio.

Alguien que imprinta es capaz de ser lo que el otro quiera que seas. Un hermano, un padre, un amigo, un amante… y yo no fui la que nos colocó a ambos en esta posición. Realmente, ¿Quién deja que el instinto le gane y besa a una chica de 16 años?

Y eso fue lo que nos dejó así.

Él se negaba a salir con Tonks porque era un peligro para ella. A su vez, él se negaba a aceptarme porque conmigo sería más peligro que con ella. Se teme demasiado como para ver que este error nos costará la vida… desde hace un año me la está costando a mi, él sin embargo tiene suerte… él es hombre.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que un agujero se posiciona en tu pecho y se expande dolorosamente hasta que no puedes respirar? Y peor, no lo puedes controlar, no eres tú, no es algo que se vaya simplemente enamorándote, porque no te vas a enamorar nunca más en tu miserable vida.

El vacío que se encuentra en tu mente y alma, porque tu otra parte comenzó un rito de pareja, que nunca va a completar. Y tu, tu eres la mujer en una relación de lobos, tu eres la dominante, una dominante que no puede controlar a su pareja, pareja que para protegerte eligió el 'menor de dos males'.

Tenía tres opciones…

La primera, quedarse como una figura familiar, marcarme como su hija o hermana y los dos podríamos vivir en paz, una opción con la que podíamos vivir los dos. Seguramente él me hubiera entregado al hombre que amara cuando me casara y podría disfrutar de sobrinos o nieto, una familia, algún día. Hasta ese fatídico día en que regresó de una misión con los clanes de hombres-lobo, una misión brutal y en busca de confort me encontró a mí en un estado no mucho mejor al suyo. Un beso solamente eliminó esta posibilidad.

La segunda, aceptar la posibilidad de algo serio, después de todo, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Podríamos casarnos cuando fuera más grande y tener nuestros propios hijos, sus transformaciones desaparecerían y nuestros hijos llevarían no la marca de la condena, sino que la marca de los protectores. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era una solución que nos hubiera dejado vivir a los dos… bueno, a mí, pero no a su conciencia.

Pero el miedo le lanzó a la tercer posibilidad. La de poner una excusa, la de arrojarse a los brazos de otra persona, dándome a entender que debía encontrar a alguien de mi edad. Casi me extrañó el hecho de que él mismo no investigara nuestra situación, aunque con cada misión que llevaba a cuestas, no me extrañaba que no tuviera el tiempo para hacerlo. La elección con la que él podía vivir… yo no.

No podía buscar a alguien más.

Por muy honorable que fuera lo que estuviera tratando de hacer, no podía buscar a otro, porque no había otro y todo se reducía a si otro hombre lobo me adoptaba bajo su ala y me condenara por si mismo o si un bendito se compadecía de mi y me marcara él mismo. La marca, viniendo de un hombre-lobo bendito es idéntico a una impresión obligada, este es un rito secreto de los licántropos de la India…

Claro que por desgracia no conozco a ningún otro licántropo salvo por la desgracia de haberme cruzado con Greyback no mucho atrás. No en los mejores términos, como sabrás.

Veo como intercambian los anillos sin realmente mirar la ceremonia que se desarrolla delante, siendo yo la madrina.

La única persona que sabía lo que me estaba pasando era Sirius, quien me hacía compañía durante mis estados… llamémoslos estáticos. No hay otra forma de definir mi estado cuando Remus eludía nuestros encuentros.

Mientras más tiempo se iba, más mi mente se encerraba hasta dejarme… zombi. Por suerte el viejo merodeador descubrió una forma de mantenerme en funcionamiento a pesar de las pesadillas.

Mientras mi mente estuviera en algo, yo estaría atenta a mi entorno. Esto me llevó a desarrollarme gratamente en pociones, un arte que requería todas mis luces para que nada se arruinara, algo que necesitaba horas de estudio, incluso llegué tan lejos como para pedirle a Harry el antiguo libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

Pero a medida que el tiempo pasa, es cada vez más difícil mantener la mente enfocada. Cada día que pasa es como si el sol tardara más en salir y quedara atrapada más tiempo en una extraña noche eterna, sin que el sol aparezca, sin que las estrellas brillen… y algún día, el sol dejará de existir en este mundo, dejándome en la oscuridad.

Sirius en esos tiempos se convirtió más en un mentor que simplemente en el padrino de Harry. Siempre peleábamos cuando se trataba de cómo trataba a su ahijado y al elfo doméstico, pero con el tiempo pasó a ser más por diversión que por otra cosa. Muchas veces que me perdía en mis pensamientos me encontraba que había pateado a la pobre criatura y en seguida subía mi temperamento. Gracias a una carta que me dejó antes de morir, descubrí que mis sospechas eran ciertas, lo hacía apropósito porque no soportaba mi mirada lejana.

Otra cosa para agradecerle sería lo único que me quedó de él, algo que me dejó en secreto que aprendí gracias a su insistencia de que me sentiría más segura, otra forma de limpiar la mente sin perderme en la situación. La moto voladora en la que más de una vez James y él habían escapado de innumerables situaciones.

No sé como ha logrado que me monte en esa cosa, pero definitivamente me hace sentir más segura en el aire que el frágil palo de escoba… las escobas son para barrer, no volar.

Veo como salen corriendo del lugar, listos para ir a la pequeña recepción. En unos días Harry, Ron y yo iremos de cacería por los Horcrux, luego de la boda de Bill y allí sería lo mejor que les dijera de mi ligero inconveniente, ya bastante difícil había sido mentir sobre por que Sirius me había dejado su preciada motocicleta… si me comienza a pasar muy seguido, necesitaría de ellos para despertarme de mi estado catatónico y sino, debería regresar antes de tiempo para no convertirme en una carga, pero estoy determinada a no dejar a Harry luchar solo. Es lo único que puedo hacer por Sirius ahora.

No soy todo poderosa como para regresar a los muertos.

Debería encontrar un terreno común con ellos, alguna señal, algo que pueda identificar aunque mi mente no esté en ello. Alguna señal que me despierte, algo que solo ellos sepan. Lo que sea.

Caminé perdida en mis cavilaciones hacia la entrada y giré a un costado en busca de mi vehículo cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

"¿Hermione?"

Ah, mi amigo pelirrojo y el tercero de nuestro equipo, Harry. Las cosas no pueden salir peor. Al menos ya no siento nada, aunque no sé si sea algo bueno o algo malo.

"Hermione, ¿Dónde vas?" Trató de detenerme Harry, pero por mucho que trataba no podía reaccionar, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer.

Era como si estuviera entumecida no solo por fuera, sino que por dentro también. No sentía y eso me traía hasta cierto punto regocijo. Si no podía sentir, no podía ser dañada por mis sentimientos de frustración y traición.

Gire mi mirada a la moto, era una de esas clásicas, que nunca pasaría de moda. A su vez era de hombre, algo incomoda para una mujer que no estuviera acostumbrada.

"Sabes que es peligroso andar por ahí sola. Menos ahora que Voldemort está suelto y sabes que tu eres uno de sus objetivos principales siendo mi amiga." Agregó Harry. En sus ojos podía ver la inquietud, se estaba poniendo nervioso a cada momento que estaba bajo mi mirada. Seguramente no sabía el porque, debo estar hecha un desastre a pesar de apenas haberme movido en las últimas horas cuando él selló nuestro destino.

Rápidamente moví la túnica revelando mis piernas a la vez que pasaba una sobre la moto para acomodarme en mi lugar. No tenía ninguna intención de contestar, pero el ruego en sus ojos me hizo reconsiderarlo. Prometí a Sirius nunca dejarlo en la oscuridad, siempre decirle la verdad… y no había sido justa con él desde hacía rato, desde que estábamos en tercer año y todo comenzó. Desgraciadamente para imprintar solo hacía falta una mirada…

Miré sobre su hombro al más alto de los dos, sus ojos esperanzados, llenos de amor hacia mi persona. Si tan solo supiera… jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos. No podía decirle, no ahora, no nunca, tenía que decírselo a Harry, pero a él no podría enfrentarlo, no podía romperle el corazón…

"Voy donde mis padres, Harry. Luego hablaré contigo, es algo privado." Mi voz… mi propia voz sonaba fría y extraña a mis propios oídos.

Primero debería proteger a mis padres y luego encontrar la manera de ir a esta cacería sin perder la cordura. Necesitaba de Harry, pero también necesitaba de Ron como mi amigo. Esto sería una tortura…

En ese momento escuché algo, una canción. Era eso lo que necesitaba.

Giré mis ojos vacíos al frente, tratando de entender cada palabra y retenerla en mi mente.

'_Algo se lleva una parte de mi,_

_Algo perdido nunca antes visto,_

_Cada vez que empiezo a creer,_

_Algo es violado y arrancado de mi, de mi.'_

Si, definitivamente era eso lo que necesitaba, alguien que le pusiera palabras a como ella se sentía. No sabía si reír, llorar o gritar, pero por conveniencia, elegí lo primero y con una sonrisa hice señas a mis amigos de que se movieran del camino.

Velocidad, eso es lo que necesito para poder idear la forma de proteger tanto a mis padres como a mis amigos. Velocidad terrestre, el sentido del peligro y la idea de que tal vez todo saldría bien al final.

Pero solo una mirada color miel bastó para que me sintiera volver a caer en la noche eterna que esperaba por delante. Y esta vez, esta vez sabía que el sol no saldría.


End file.
